


Spřízněné duše musí být spolu

by Merid24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Another Love, Badass Mrs. Hudson, Happy ending (it's not a joke), Love, Multi, Protectiveness, Soulmates
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24
Summary: Volné pokračování "Konečně".I když už nejsou John a Sherlock mezi živými, o Rosie se starají pořád. Jen trochu jinak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vzhledem k tomu, že reakce na mojí poslední fanfikci "Konečně" nebyli nejveselejší, rozhodla jsem se to napravit a napsat volné pokračování. Můžu vám slíbit, že tentokrát tam nikdo neumře.   
> Ještě jedna rada: Představte si, že když John a Sherlock zemřeli, Mycroftovi bylo kolem dvaceti. Takže když Rosie bude dvacet, jemu bude kolem čtyřiceti.

"Johne, vidíš to?" John se podívá na Sherlocka, který svými dlouhými elegantními prsty ukazuje dolů. Dolů, na Zemi. Nemusí se ho ani ptát, co přesně by měl hledat, protože poslední dobou sledují jediné. Rosie.  
John se soustředí a konečně ji vidí. Sedí v 221B Baker street a s ní muž. Ten muž, s kteým Rosie několik měsíců chodila a pak se rozešli, je právě teď u ní doma. Že by se jí přišel omluvit? No, muž, který se omlouvá rozhodně takhle nekřičí. A rozhodně... ne. Ten se nepřišel omluvit. Tohle John nedovolí.  
Jenže než se stačí vydat Rosie na pomoc, vidí Sherlocka, jak se vrhá na Zem a posléze se snaží vší svojí silou přimět paní Hudsonovou, aby si vypla tu hlasitou hudbu a šla se podívat, co se děje v 221B. Nejprve schodí vázu. To paní Hudsonová přejde jen mávnutím ruky a dál se pohupuje do rytmu hlasité hudby AC/DC. Fajn. Sherlock schodí talíř, který leží na stole přímo před ní, takže není žádné rozumné fyzikální vysvětlení, proč spadnul. Paní Hudsonová vyjekne, odskočí od stolu a vypne hudbu. Konečně uslyší křik ze shora.  
"Ty děvko! Co si o sobě myslíš? Budeš mě poslouchat!"  
Paní Hudsonová se vydá ke své tajné skrýši a vytáhne zbraň. 'Jestli si ten hulvát myslí, že může ubližovat Rosie, tak to se sakra plete!' pomyslí si.  
O chvíli později už zmíněný muž vychází z 221B s rukama nad hlavou a s paní Hudsonovou mířící mu zbraní do týla. "Rosie necháš na pokoji, nebo zavolám policii. A věř mi, že policie je nic oproti tomu, co bych s tebou mohla provést já." Zmatený muž jen vyklopýtá ze dveří. a je rozhodnutý, že víckrát už jimi neprojde. "Babka bláznivá" mumlá si ještě cestou domů a kontroluje si pohmožděné zápěstí. 

Sherlock stojí v rohu pokoje a pozoruje Rosie, která nepláče. Na toho parchanta už ostatně vyplítvala slz víc než dost. Dělá to samé, co dělá poslední dobou až příliš často. Dívá se do prázdna a každé zhruba dvě minuty si smutně povzdychne. Jak moc by ji chtěl obejmou a říct, že všechno bude v pořádku a že je tu pro ni. Jenže to nejde. Ostatně právě přišla paní Hudsonová, aby Rosie objala. Pro teď je to v pořádku. 

Sherlock se rozhodl u Rosie přes noc zůstat, aby se ujistil, že je v bezpečí. Byl si sice téměř jistý, že se ten muž už nevrátí, protože paní Hudsonová byla vážně děsivá, nechtěl ale nic riskovat.  
Rosie spala v jeho bývalém pokoji. Dlouhé vlnité vlasy měla rozprostřené na polštáři a půvabné dlouhé řasy se jí chvěli. Nejspíš se jí právě něco zdálo. Byla krásná. Má ostatně Johnovi geny, takže se není naprosto čemu divit. I přesto, že tu s ní Sherlock nemohl přímo být, když vyrůstala, považoval ji za vlastní dceru. Za jeho a Johnovu dceru.  
Občas přemýšlel nad tím, proč se po smrti nesetkali s Mary. Myslel by si, že už na ně bude čekat a bude s nimi dávat pozor na Rosie. Ale Mary tam nebyla. Sherlock to Johnovi nikdy nepřiznal, ale byl za to svým způsobem rád, i když se za to nenáviděl. John se dal se Sherlockem dohromady až po Mary smrti. Zůstal by s ním, i kdyby mohl být pořád s Mary? 

Začalo se rozednívat. Sherlock už se připravoval k cestě zpět nahoru, když v tom uslyšel od vchodových dveří kroky. Chvíli mu trvalo, než poznal komu patří. Vedlejší účinek smrti je bohužel i otupení smyslů, což nenáviděl. Jeho dedukční schopnosti a nadprůměrná inteligence mu samozřejmě zůstaly, jen se nedali využít tak dobře, jako když byl naživu. Kroky patřili Mycroftovi. Na schodech byli jisté a rychlé, jakmile se ale přiblížili k Rosiině ložnici, znejistěli. 

Po tom, co Rosie jako malá ztratila oba rodiče, se jí Mycroft ujal. Sherlock si nikdy nemyslel, že by měl Mycroft o něco takového zájem, ale to, jak se o malou Rosie staral, bylo přinejmenším obdivuhodné. Pokud se ohledně Sherlocka choval starostlivě, nebylo to nic v porovnání s tím, jak se choval k Rosie. Neustále ji úzkostlivě sledoval a hlídal, jako by se mu snad mohla vypařit před očima. Občas to sice s tou starostlivostí trochu přeháněl, ale jinak se o ni staral skvěle. Pak ale přišlo dospívání a puberta a pro Mycrofta bylo čím dál tím těžší ji udržet pod dohledem a v bezpečí. Rosie byla magnet na průšvihy. I když vzhledem k tomu, že její biologická matka byla nájemná vražedkyně a její otec armádní doktor, se nejspíš není čemu divit. V té době mu s Rosie pomáhala Moly, Greg a nejvíce paní Hudsonová. Rosie pak už trávila více času v 221b s paní Hudsnovou, než doma s Mycroftem. Ten nikdy nedal najevo, jak moc ho to ranilo. Věděl, že ho má Rosie ráda, ale stejně se zdálo, že je raději u paní Hudsonové. A tak když byla Rosie dost stará, ji Mycroft nechal bydlet v 221b. Dost se mu odcizila, přesto nad ní měl stále dozor svými kamerami a jinými prostředky. Rosie to věděla a vadilo jí to. Hodně se s Mycroftem pohádala a vynadala mu, že potřebuje také nějaké soukromí a že namá zájem o to, aby ji někdo hlídal. Mycroft s ní od té doby nemluvil. Jen občas ji přišel tajně zkontrolovat, zeptat se paní Hudsnové, jak se jim vede a odešel.  
Rosie a paní Hudsnová se neměli nijak špatně. Rosie studovala, chodila s přáteli ven a žila poměrně klidný a spořádaný život. Jenže v její krvi kolovala touha po dobrodružství. Rosie se začala scházet s ne moc dobrými muži. Někteří z nich byli dokonce kriminálníci a Sherlock s Johnem museli několikrát zakročit, aby ji ochránili. A to už dělají nějakou dobu. Rosie potřebuje někoho dobrého. Někoho, kdo není zločinec a kdo se k ní bude chovat hezky a postará se o ni. Sherlock doufal, že někoho takového najde a bude s ním šťastná.  
Mycroft přešlapující za dveřmi se konečně odhodlal vstoupit. Rosie se na něj vždycky zlobila, když vtrhnul do jejího pokoje bez zaklepání, teď ale spala a Mycroft si sednul na kraj její postele. Díval se na ni, jako by byla něco úžasného. Sherlocka ten pohled poměrně děsil. Na něžného a usměvavého Mycrofta si prostě asi nikdy nezvykne. Mycroft se zvedl a přešel k čele postele, aby pohladil Rosie po vlasech. Rosie se konečně probudila. Otevřela oči a nevěřícně na příchozího hosta zírala. Pak ho objala a rozplakala se.  
Sherlock je trochu mimo. Že by mu něco uniklo? Nepamatoval si, že by se Mycroft Rosie někdy nedávno usmířili. Jenže oni se objímali, jako by se usmířili už dávno.  
"Paní Hudsonová mi zavolala a řekla mi co se stalo." řekne Mycroft, zatímco hladí Rosie po zádech a Rosie se rozpláče ještě víc.  
"Byla jsem tak hloupá, Myku. Myslela jsem si, že mě miluje."  
"Už je to v pořádku. Neboj se. Prostě nebyl ten pravý. Jsem tu pro tebe." Mycroft povolí jejich obětí, aby se mohl Rosie podívat do očí. "Pamatuj si, že já tu pro tebe vždycky budu."  
Rosie se poprvé za několik týdnů usměje. "Já to přece vím. Vím to. Je mi moc líto, že jsem tě předtím tak odehnala."  
"To je v pořádku. Měl jsem ti nechat nějaké soukromí. Opravdu jsem to přeháněl. Alá já jsem měl o tebe takový strach. Pořád mám." Rosie byla jediná osoba, které se kdy Mycroft omluvil, aniž by měl při tom kyselý výraz a tik v oku.  
Teď už to není Mycroft, který utěšuje Rosie, ale Rosie utěšující Mycrofta. "Už se nebudeme navzájem takhle odhánět, ano? Dáme to všechno nějak do pořádku."  
A pak se stane něco, co by Sherlockovi vyrazilo dech, kdyby nějaký měl. Rosie Mycrofta políbí. Není to nijak vášnivý polibek. Je to prostý, něžný polibek na ústa.  
Pokud je možné, aby se Mycroft červenal, tak se to právě stalo. Rozpačitě vstane a nabídne Rosie, že připraví snídani a ta to s úsměvem přijme. Mycroft odejde z pokoje a Rosie se rozvalí na posteli, na tváři šťastný úsměv. 

Sherlock se vrací nahoru. Má strach. Tohle se Johnovi líbit nebude. Mycroft a Rosie? Vždyť je o tolik starší než ona. To prostě... Jak se to stalo? Jakto, že si toho nevšimli dřív? Ale vypadala tak šťastně...  
Sherlock spatří v dálce Johna, který se nezdá být naštvaný. Je to dobré znamění? Měl by se Sherlock obávat něčeho horšího?  
Už je skoro u něj, když si všimne, že John není sám. To je... Mary?  
"Ach Sherlocku, ráda tě vidím." Mary Sherlocka obejme. Sherlock neví, co si myslet. Mary je zpět. Zůstane tu s nimi? Bude jí tu John chtít? Proč by nechtěl, je to jeho manželka... Sherlock se podívá na Johna. John není naštvaný. Vypadá... nejistě? smířeně? Láskyplně? Pobaveně? Směsice pocitů v Johnově tváři by se dala jen těžko pojmenovat.  
"Nejspíš tě zajímá, jakto, že jsem tady." promluví konečně Mary a vytrhne tak Sherlocka z úvah. "Nemůžu ti říct, kde přesně jsem byla a co jsem tam dělala. Přeci jen jsou tu zákony, které kdybych porušila, už nikdy bych se sem nevrátila. Můžu ti říct jen to, co už jsem řekla Johnovi. Místo, kde jsem byla není podobné tomuhle. Je mezi nebem a peklem. Musela jsem tam nějakou dobu pobýt a udělat určité věci, abych mohla sem. Přesto tu s vámi nemůžu zůstat. Nepatřím sem. Nemusíš se bát, že ti Johna vezmu. A netvař se tak. Vidím ti to na očích. Dřív jsem si myslela, že nemáš na Johna nárok a že já jsem pro něj to nejlepší. Jisté události mě ale přiměli tenhle názor přehodnotit. A teď vím, že vy dva patříte k sobě." Mary domluvila.  
"Dobře. To je... Je toho na mě právě nějak moc. Jsem rád, že tě zase vidím, ale viděli jste, co se stalo dole? Rosie a... a..."  
"Viděli jsme to." řekne Mary a Sherlock to nechápe. Podívá se na Johna, na Mary a pak zase na Johna.  
"Johne, tys to taky viděl?" ptá se Sherlock skepticky. "Ano" potvrdí John a nevypadá vůbec naštvaně.  
"Vám to nevadí? Myslíte, že je to v pořádku?"  
"Sherlocku, podívej, už jsme se o tom s Johnem bavili a shodli jsme se na tom, že to je v pořádku. Rosie a Mycroft k sobě očividně patří. A co záleží na tom, že je Mycroft o tolik let starší? Možná to nebude úplně jednoduché. Ale pokud mají být opravdu spolu, najdou řešení. A navíc život je jen krátkodobá záležitost. Sám moc dobře víš, že tady nahoře jsme si všichni rovni. Nejsou tu staří, nejsou tu mladí. Co je těch pár let, které spolu stráví v tak rozdílném věku oproti věčnosti, kterou stráví jako rovnocení partneři?"  
Mary má pravdu, uvědomil si Sherlock. I kdyby byl John dítě, žena, pes nebo ježek, Sherlock by ho miloval úplně stejně.  
"Už budu muset odejít, takže se s vámi loučím." Mary přistoupí k Johnovi. "Johne." obejme ho a pak přejde k Sherlockovi. Také ho krátce obejme. "Dejte mi pozor na Rosie." dodá ještě a rozplyne se jako mlha.  
Sherlock je z toho všeho pořád tak nějak v šoku. Rosie a Mycroft. Zvykne si na to někdy? 

"Sherlocku, jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se starostlivě John.  
"Vlastně... ano." Chtěl říct ne, ale byl tu John. S Johnem bude vždycky v pořádku.  
"Takže, ty ses bál, že tu Mary zůstane a že tě opustím?" Johnova otázka zní zklamaně.  
"Sherlocku, i přesto, že jsi génius, ti občas spousta věcí nedochází." pokračuje, když mu Sherlock neodpoví. "Miluju tě. Myslel jsem, že je to nad slunce jasné. Vždycky bych si vybral tebe. Vím, dělal jsem spoustu chyb, ale to už je dávno. Nechápal jsem to, ale teď už to dávno vím. My k sobě patříme."  
"Já jsem to vlastně také vždycky věděl. Jen jsem to potřeboval slyšet od tebe. Že by sis vybral vždycky jen mě. Zní to moc hezky." Sherlock se omluvně usměje a John se také neubrání smíchu. Žárlivý Sherlock mu přijde neskutečně roztomilý. 

Co se Mycrofta a Rosie týče, Johnovi to opravdu nevadilo. Smrt ho donutila přehodnotit spoustu názorů a pokud bude Rosie šťastná, nevidí důvod, proč by to takhle nemohlo být. Setkají se s Rosie a Mycroftem, až zemřou? Kdo ví. Ale i kdyby ne, Mycroft a Rosie spolu po smrti zůstanou určitě. Budou mít své vlastní soukromé nebe, stejně jako on a Sherlock. S tím se John dokáže smířit. On sám by si nic lepího neuměl představit. Věčnost se Sherlockem je vše, co potřebuje. Spřízněné duše musí být spolu. Navždy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ano. Rosie a Mycroft.  
> Že je Mycrot gay? Tak tady očividně není.  
> Že je na Rosie moc starý, nehodí se k ní a celkově je to praštěné párování? Je to fanfikce, tak co byste chtěli. A hlavně jsem to napsala já. Takže tak.   
> Hlavně jsem se tím snažila vyjádřit, že láska překoná všechno. Že když se dva milují a jsou spolu šťastní, nezáleží na tom, jak moc jsou rozdílní.


End file.
